In The Beginning
by JadeVictoriaDH
Summary: "No, I am never going back… I just can't…" This is the story of how an ordinary princess became a fairy. How was Pixie Hollow made? What if Queen Clarion and Lord Milori met in another life? Where there always fairies or did something in our world have just a touch of magic left in it? Milarion, and so much more! This is how Pixie Hollow came to be... Enjoy the adventure! :)
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a land much like our own, lived a young girl. She lived in a big house and had everything her heart desired. Alas, she still was unhappy; she longed for a life of her own she knew she could never have. For this young girl was the only daughter of the King and Queen of 'The Hollow', in a magical part of the world known as Genovia. Longing for freedom, she ran away from home. The King and Queen were crushed. Their one and only daughter was gone and they had no idea were she had went or why. To this day the young princess of 'The Hollow' has not been seen or heard from… but not for long…

Clarion Devereaux opened her sapphire blue eyes; her honey brown hair laid on the pillow her with curly strand covering the grungy pillow case. Her eyes and hair danced in the sunlight that entered through the half open window, from across her bedroom. Clarion laid there for a moment thanking her god for what he had given her, a new life. It was everything she had always dreamed of, she just wished her parents could see how happy she was. When her daydream came to an end, she pulled the golden color sheets off of her long legs. Clarion streached out her pale slender arms. She rubbed her eyes touching her long soft lashes, before she managed to stand. She made her way over to the old wooden wardrobe, and dressed herself in her favorite outfit. She looked over herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. Clarion wore a long black dress, a long sleeved button up shirt under a gold colored corset, and finished off with a pair of black flats to match. Clarion gave herself a smile; happy with her outfit she pulled her hair back into a half-ponytail and made her way to the white door.

As she made her way into the hall and up the creaky steps she could hear the faint sound of giggling. She made her way to the top step, which creaked the loudest, and stopped. The laughing could be heard yet again, so Clarion made her way to the door to her left. As she opened the old wooden door the laughing stopped dead in its tracks. She glanced around as she entered the small room; there were beds on the left and right of the space. In two of the beds on the right Clarion could see two lumps moving trying not to be seen or heard.

"Oh well I guess the twins are still sleeping. I guess I will have to make breakfast all by myself." Clarion sarcasm filled the room, the lumps giggled. As she made her way over to the beds with the lumps she sat on the bed to the left of the other. Clarion leaned forward and began to poke at the lump, both lumps giggled uncontrollably.

"Ha-ha-ha, alright girls time to get up. The sky is awake so we're awake! Remember?" The two lumps moved from out of the sheets to reveal two girls that looked the age of six. One had strange white hair and the other had orange hair, which in the sun, looked like fire. They both had bright blue eyes like Clarion's.

"Well, good morning lumps! How are you today?" Clarion said with an elegant laugh.

"We aren't lumps!" The girls said in perfect unison as they did so often.

"Oh really? You look like lumps to me." The girls gave her a horrified look. Did they really look like lumps?

They both jumped up and ran to their mirror. To their great relief, they looked the same as always.

"We don't look like lumps, mommy! We look like Anna and Elsa, the Twins!" Anna smiled as she hugged Elsa her orange hair intertwining with Elsa's long platinum blonde hair as they hugged.

"Oh, of course! How could I forget?" Clarion jumped off Anna's bed, then walked over to the mirror and hugged the Twins.

"Well, now that you two are awake, do you want to help me wake up Susan?" Moments after she had said those words the bathroom door opened and a young lady came out already dressed in her long gray skirt and matching white dress shirt. She had long brown hair and dazzling hazel eyes.

"Well never mind, good morning sweet heart." Clarion's laugh filled the air as she gave Susan a sweet smile.

"For the last time Clarion, my name is 'Susan'."

"For the last time 'Susan' my name is 'Mom', and you know good and well I will always call you 'sweet heart'." Clarion mocked, as she briskly walked over to Susan to give her a hug.

"Fine." Susan replied as she gave her mother a hug good morning.

"Alright, can you-"

"Get the twins ready and be down to help with breakfast? Yes, I think I can do that." Susan cut her off before she could finish, she was sixteen and by now she knew what had to be done to keep things running. They did not have much but to them it was better than being on the streets or in the 'system'.

"Sometimes I wonder who runs this foster home. Well, I will see if the boys are awake and meet you down for breakfast." Clarion laughed at her joke, and Susan nodded an OK.

After Clarion walked across the hall to see if her two little men were awake. As she opened the door she saw that the room was empty, all of the beds where made, and the room was clean. Just as Clarion liked it; however this did not surprise Clarion one bit. Her two boys, Dalton and Alex, were eighteen years old. Although still not ready to leave, they helped around as best as they could. As she made her way down the creaky wooden stairs, Clarion could hear the faint sound of rustling. Clarion slowly made her way off the stairs and down the hall unsure of what was in the kitchen… She peered around the corner and gazed into the kitchen. To her relief she saw her two men stuffing their faces with sweets of all kinds. As Alex stuffed a whole waffle into his mouth Clarion decided it was time to intervene.

"Really boys?" Clarion at this point she couldn't stop giggling. The sight of her two grown boys stuffing their faces was just too funny.

"We didn't do anything Clarion…" Dalton lied after he jumped not knowing she was watching. His blonde hair had traces of chocolate left in it. He brushed his hair over his blue eyes to try and hide from Clarion embarrassed to have been caught. Alex stared at Clarion shocked, he had never been caught before. Alex has known as the 'ninja' of the house. Blushing he turned and ran, leaving his brother to take the fall. Dalton turned in time to see his black hair swish around the corner.

"Let me guess the sugar just jumped off the walls?"

"Why yes, Clarion you are so smart and funny and beautiful, well the list goes on and on." Clarion gave him a smirk as he tired to dig his way out this hole. Dalton was the more responsible of the two boys but Alex was the one who always could bribe him into doing crazy things.

"Save it, I'm not mad. I know Alex made you do it." Just as Clarion spoke Alex came back around the corner with a look on his face that made the whole room burst out laughing.

"Why is it always **MY** fault? His 'big blue eyes' get him out of all kinds of trouble! What do I have? Green eyes they never get me out of anything."

"Oh Alex." Clarion sighed as she walked across the room to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on his checks as she spoke.

"You have handsome eyes that any lucky girl would love and don't you forget it. Now you can clean up the kitchen with your brother." Clarion winked at both boys as they sighed in unison. Clarion giggled and began making eggs and bacon for the rest of the family, seeing as though the boys had eaten already.

Meanwhile, two men sat in a limo outside of the foster home. One man was very old and the other very young.

"I don't know about this… She ran away for a reason, I don't think this is right sir." The younger man said as he placed both hands on the steering wheel.

"I know… It has to be done as much as it pains me to have to do this… it has to be done." The older mans head hung low as he spoke these words.

"Yes sir. I suppose we should get this over with."

"I agree." Both men turned and opened their doors, as they left the car they gazed at the run down home. The windows and door where worn and had yellowed. The house was white but most of the paint had come off and the wood was splintered. As they walked toward the front door the older man turned toward the limo to see an old yellow bus, the only car on the small lot.

The pair reached the old door, sighed, and then knocked. Clarion answered the door and was horrified to see the flag on the limo… it was the flag of Genovia…

* * *

**Clarion's last name is pronounced 'dev-er-o', btw. How did you like it?! :) Please leave a review to let me know, I do take suggestions! Thank you for reading. (This is a story on how Pixie Hollow came to be, Milarion will be in later chapters.)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Clarion couldn't believe this was happening. After all this time, she thought she was finally free. Now she was sure they had come to take her back to that worried life. A million emotions and thoughts were going threw Clarion's mind 'What if they take the kids away?' 'What if I never see them again?' If there was one thing Clarion was certain of is that no matter what happened she was staying with her children, no matter the cost. Clarion knew one of the men, it was her family butler Alfred, and of all the people in the castle he was the only one who seemed to understand.  
"Can I help you with something?" Clarion tried her hardest to sound like she had no idea what was going on. Alfred however, knew better. He could tell she was scared and confused.  
"Clarion, please, save it I know you know… We need to talk…"  
"Alfred I can't go back. I am happy here, please just leave." Clarion couldn't hold back her distress any longer. She spoke quietly so the children wouldn't hear her. Alex, Susan, and Dalton had finished eating breakfast and where helping the twins, Anna and Elsa, get ready for school. The twins where in the second grade, and they went to school very early. Susan, Dalton, and Alex however left for school when the twins did. Clarion often asked them where they go in the two hours before school and they always reply 'Studying with some friends at the library.' From behind she heard her little family walking toward her.  
"We are leaving for school mother." Elsa spoke first; she seemed to not notice the two men at the door. Unlike, the three oldest children who had never seen Clarion worried. Clarion had become an expert at hiding her emotions.  
"Do you need us to stay longer?" Susan said gesturing with her eyes toward the two strange men in front of her.  
"No, just some old friends. Have fun at school." Clarion managed a smile as she kissed each of her children as if it was the last time she was ever to see them again. As they passed the men, Alfred looked back at Clarion, searching her eyes for an answer.  
"Why don't you come inside?" Clarion breathing increased as she lead the Alfred and… She realized she had not learned the other mans name.

"Please sit." She gestured toward an old worn blue couch. She herself sat adjacent to the men in her wooden rocking chair, the only other chair in the living room was a small stool.  
"I am sorry, I do not know your name." Clarion gazed at the other man she had invited into her home. He was quite handsome; he had strange white hair, dazzling hazel eyes that seemed to gaze into her soul. He was wearing a black tux matching Alfred's.  
"I am sorry my lady. I am Milori a humble servant of the house of Renaldi." Clarion was swept away by his deep British accent, and he seemed so kind the way he spoke, sweet yet polite.  
"It's a pleasure to met you Milori."  
"Clarion…" Alfred now spoke, he could see Clarions worry growing so he decided he had better wait and explain slowly.  
"Mrs. Renaldi what Alfred is trying to say-"  
"Please Milori, I do not use that name anymore. My name is Clarion Devereaux, I am not a princess I am a foster mother."  
"Yes it is true you are not a princess… You are a Queen, the Queen of Genovia." Alfred knew from the look on Clarion's face, what he just said had ruined everything. The pain and guilt ran throughout his weak body like a never-ending storm. Clarion stood up still with a face of worry painted on her face. Her sapphire eyes dashed around the room trying to figure this mess out.  
"What about Queen Ingrid?" Clarion finally said, she sat back down and waited for Alfred or Milori to clear things up.  
"Clarion…Your mother Ingrid and your father the King. They died two mounts ago. I'm sorry…" Clarion was at a lose for words, what Milori had just told her was- was impossible! Clarion ran away knowing her parents would rule a long and healthy life. She also thought they would have had more children if not for them selves for the crown! Although she ran away , loved her parents with all her heart.  
"Why did they not have any more children?"  
"Your mother tried for years, she almost died in child birth! After five years of trying she gave up on herself. She grew ill and died in the Kings arms, without Ingrid in your father's life he fell into despair. He died only a month after the Queen…The Hollow belongs to you now. You are the only child they had, you and only you alone can take the crown." Alfred reached across and placed a hand on Clarion's hand to try and ease the pain. Clarion let three hot tears fall down her rosy cheeks. 'What have I done…' Clarion thought as two more tears left her eyes.  
"I am not leaving with out my children Alfred. I will not leave them, that is my condition. I know all to well if I don't take the throne my people will suffer. I don't think I could live with the guilt of ruining a whole kingdoms lives." Clarion calmed herself, she tried her best to 'put on a good face' as her father use to say.  
"Of course, you may bring your children Clarion… I want you to be happy, I know this life made you happy. I can see it in your eyes, behind the tears and sorrow you are trying to hide is the love your children have given you."  
"Thank you Alfred…"  
"You always were such a wonderful lady, Clarion." Alfred placed a hand on her cheek as he let a single tear fall down his wrinkled face. Clarion wiped the tear from his delicate face before it could fall off his chine.  
"Please forgive me my lady, but Alfred and I don't have a place to stay until the plane is ready to leave in four hours. If it is not to much trouble…"  
"Please Milori call me Clarion, yes you may stay until - wait the plane leaves in four hours?" Clarion was shocked, she thought she would have more time then that before she had to tell her family the news.  
"Yes Clarion, we tried to give you more time, but Genovia needs you now."  
"Oh, well I must go get my children then! Oh and I still have to tell them."  
"You have not told them of this before? Clarion it is who you are you should not hind from it." Clarion stood and ran to the door grabbing her cover and keys off the shelf, she placed a hand on the door, as she stopped and turned back to Alfred and Milori.  
"Thank you Alfred, it has been to long. Oh, and before I ran away I won that poker game you challenged me to. So as payment you can clean the house for me."  
"Ha-ha-ha, I thought you had forgotten about that! I would have done that anyway I can't stand I mess." Clarion winked at the pair and hurried out the door.  
"You see my boy! I told you she would be okay with it she knows her duty."  
"Yes sir you did." Milori joked as he patted Alfred on the back.  
"She is also very beautiful don't you think?"  
"Ah-h-h-h, yes she is, those sapphire eyes… I have never seen anyone so beautiful…" Milori seemed to have zoned out while thinking of Clarion.  
"Oh really?"  
"Oh I mean yes sir she is a beautiful Queen."  
"That's what I thought, remember she has to marry a nobleman. Not a men like us, we are just servants nothing more nothing less."  
"Yes sir."  
"Now lets clean up, shall we?"

Outside the house Clarion had a bigger problem. She had to find all her children and convince them that this was a good idea in four hours. She knew Elsa and Anna have always wanted to be princesses, but Clarion was worried about her oldest children. She had a feeling they would not like the idea one bit. Clarion walked to the rundown yellow bus, opened the door and turned on the engine. It sputtered alive as she turned the rusty metal key, Clarion backed out of the driveway and headed toward the library. Where she thought Susan, Alex and Dalton where, but she would soon realize they had lied to her…

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I hope you like it! Please review or PM me if you have any ideas! I DO take suggestions (If they fit). I can't wait to hear from you all! : ) I wish all my fairies to have a magical day! ; ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clarion had just reached the town's library; she parked the bus, then made her way into the library. It was a very small library so small she could see down every bookshelf from the entrance. She searched for her children but to her dismay they weren't inside the library... Clarion pondered for a moment, 'where on earth are they?'. A woman with blonde hair waved at Clarion, she tought for what felt like hours. She finally reqonized her the woman was Susan's math tutor from two years ago. She had thought Susan at the house so Clarion often chatted with her afterward. Clarion walked over the wodoen desk she occupied.

"Hello Lauren, have you seen Susan, Dalton or Alex today? They said they would be here, they say they are here every morning now that I think about it..." Clarion whispered as to not disturb any of the students reading across the room.

"Oh well I am here every morning and they never come in… I did hear another student talking about this new club across the street though. If I where their age I would be there." Lauren gave her a sugestive wink in Clarion's direction. Clarion turned to look across the street throw the glass wall covering the front of the library.

"Thank you Lauren I have to go now. It was so nice seeing you again!" Clarion ran out of the library as Lauren waved good-bye though Clarion was in such a hurry she hadn't noticed.

As Clarion drew nearer to the club she could hear the distinct sound of music. Cautiously she entered the club, she made her way throw the drunken teenagers. Trying not to get sick in the process, if there was one thing she hated it was alcohol. She despised what it did to even the best of people. As she neared the stage a man with long black hair, can onto the stage. He wore all black, with matching black leather boots; he looked like he was about to fall over.

"Al-r-right everyone! Welcome to this m-mornings show. Today like every morning w-we have the w-well as I like to call them- The Unwanted!" He managed to speak but fumbled almost every word. Clarion glanced around and to her relief she saw no signs of her children among the rebels. She was about to leave when a small group of people made there way onto the stage. Among the group was her three children, 'what on earth are they doing here?!' Clarion thought, as piano music started to play and Susan began to sing.

"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when

So I made up my mind, it must come to an end

Look at me now, will I ever learn?

I don't know how but I suddenly lose control

There's a fire within my soul

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh" Susan sang, Clarion had never heard her sing before but her voice was beautiful. The rest of the group, lifted up their heads as the music burst into life!

"Hey hey hey

You and me keep on dancing in the dark

It's been tearing me apart

Never knowing what we are

Hey hey hey

You and me keep on trying to play it cool

Now it's time to make a move

And that's what I'm gonna do

Lay it all down

Got something to say

Lay it all down

Throw your doubt away

Do or die now

Step on to the plate

Blow the door wide open like up up and away." As the song continued Alex and Dalton joined in to sing with their sister. They sang and danced like there was no tomorrow. They put their heart and soul into their moves and voice, the three where marvelous! Clarion wondered why they hadn't told her they could sing, or that they wanted to preform on stage. They knew whatever they wanted to do she would support them. She knew now this would complicate things.

"Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey

You and me turn it up 10, 000 watts

Tell me why we gotta stop

I just wanna let it rock

Hey hey hey

You and me keep on staring at the road

Like we don't know where to go

Step back, let me take control

Lay it all down

Got something to say

Lay it all down

Throw your doubt away

Do or die now

Step on to the plate

Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey you

Hey hey hey you

Hey hey hey you

Hey hey hey you you you you you

Lay it all down

Got something to say

Lay it all down

Throw your doubt away

Do or die now

Step on to the plate

Blow the door wide open like up up and away

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight

You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite

I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight

Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up

Light it up tonight." As there performance came to a stop Clarion clapped as hard as she could. She couldn't be more proud of them for following their dreams. The crowd roared and many managed to whistle cheering the group on. The man from before made his way onto the stage, he was still just as drunk but he had something in the back of his pants. Right where his belt tied around his skinny waste, there was the hilt of a Walther PPK hand held gun. Before Clarion could think of what to do she pushed throw the crowd trying to make her way up to the stage.

"Weren't they great?!" The crowed roared once again, on of the dancers came up to the man with the gun.

"Where's our money? You said if we sang in your club you would pay us one grand!" The dancer yelled over the roar of the crowd. Clarion had just made it back stage as the man with the gun reached back to his Walther PPK. Clarion had to think quickly; she undid the buttons on her blouse exposing the top of her medium sized breasts, she adjusted to corset and untied her hair. Clarion took a deep breath; he had a hold of the gun. What ever happened next would have to work, her life and the life of the people on the stage depended on her.

Clarion suggestively walked out from behind the curtain just as the man pulled out the gun and aimed it at the dancers. She saw her children's eyes grow with the fear, Susan saw Clarion walking over to the man with the gun first. Her eyes warned Clarion to run and save herself. Clarion starred back now at all three of her children trying to tell them 'It will be okay now, I'm here.'

"Well hello there, I like a man with a gun." Clarion sexually implied, trying her hardest not to mess up and show this man she was lying.

"Oh… I like a dirty woman, let me finish my business here and I will meet you in my office for a 'chat'." His eyes first went striate for her breasts then continued lower. When he said 'business' in his drunken state turned looked back to the group.

"I don't like to wait… Come on handsome." Clarion placed her face closer to his trying to pretend she wanted to kiss him. When he suddenly pulled Clarion closer and started to make out with her, she was horrified, but if this would save her kids lives so be it. After he let her go he lowered his weapon and put it down the front of his pants.

"Oh no, I don't think you will be needing this anymore." Clarion held in a breath then grabbed the gun from his jeans.

"Oh a bad woman… I like that in a woman." He lead the way off the stage but as soon as he turned his back Clarion took the gun and wacked him in the back of the neck leaving him to fall to the ground unconscious with a loud THUD! Clarion turned to her children a little worried at what she had just done.

"We are leaving." Clarion said out of breath from the trauma of almost being shot at and losing her children in the progress.

When she had all three kids back in the bus, she fell into on of the chairs and let out a sigh of relief.

"Would someone like to explain why I just had to do that?"

"We are so sorry mother! We needed the money he said if we sang every morning for a year he would give us all one grand! We did it for the family…" Susan was almost in tears as he brother Alex tried to explain what had happened.

"Please don't cry Susan…" Dalton placed his little sister in his arms as she cried.

"Okay I am just going to come out and say it… You did wrong thing for the right reasons. You learn from your mistakes, I will always be here to catch you I you fall." Clarion smiled at the three, Susan lifted up her head from Dalton muscular chest.

"Your not angry?" Dalton and Alex said together, saying jinx under their breath.

"When have you ever seen me angry? Ha-ha-ha" Clarion couldn't help but laugh, she leaned in and gave them a big group hug.

"So why are you here anyway?" Susan whipped her tears and gazed up at her mother waiting for a reply.

"Oh… there is something about myself that I have keep from all of you. I thought I could hind from it but it seems I can not." Alex, Dalton, and Susan looked almost scared to answer her. Clarion took a deep breath in and let her fears go.

"I-I am a princess."

* * *

**Hey! Did you like it? What's a book without singing?! Not mine! ;) lol Please please please review! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

Each kid stared dumbfounded at her. I mean are mother, a princess? SHUT UP! They couldn't even fathom the possibility! If she was a princess why was she here? Why did they have to work for money if she was rich?

"Okay I give up! Where are the hidden cameras? You've got us, we fell for it come on out!" Dalton waved his hands around in the air, Alex and Susan burst out laughing. Clarion knew something like this would happen, teenagers would never believe something as crazy as this.

"Okay well we better go get your sisters from school. We have to pack." Clarion had a sneaking suspicion this would get the teens attention.

"Wait… what?!" Alex cried out in disbelief, was she still joking? Dalton and Susan's mouths were wide open at this point. Clarion stood and walked over to the driver's seat. Not long after she sat down she hear a loud rustling from behind her. In a matter of moments Clarion was greeted with three faces on either side of her face.

"Okay spill." Susan spoke from the left side, Clarion turned to look at the three wide-eyed teens.

"Oh, now you believe me?"

"Well not until you explain!" Susan's voice now giddy with excitement, was her mother really a princess?! How on earth could this be true?!

"If it makes you feel any better I still don't think you're telling the truth." Alex remarked, standing up he placed his hands across his chest waiting for an answer.

"Ha! Well hold onto your socks, Alex. I really am a princess, the rightful Queen of Genovia if you want to be technical."

"Then why on earth are we poor? Explain that madam Queen." Dalton never spoke this way, it surprised even Alex to hear him say that to their mother.

"Watch it Dalton, I will throw you in the dungeon." Clarion joked and continued. "We are poor because I ran away from home when I was eighteen. The two men that were at the house today are my family's butlers, they tracked me down… to give me the will."

"Will? Does that mean your parents are - dead? Oh, Clarion I am so sorry." Susan gave her a hug that was fit for a princess and the ironic thing was it was given to one. An hour went by in the yellow bus, still parked in front of the library. Clarion explained her life in Genovia and why she had run away, although she left out one thing she never wanted anyone to know… After the four had all agreed to move to Genovia for a fresh start and a new life they left for the twins' school. The deadline only three hours away, now all Clarion had to do was tell the twins about her past and maybe just maybe, she could make their lives better than the one that haunted her past.

Racing against the clock, back at the house the two men were working diligently. Awaiting the return of their long lost princess, but for one she was more than that. Milori was in Clarion's room packing her clothes for the long journey ahead. Milori had heard stories of Clarion's beauty, but the stories hadn't done her justice. For Milori couldn't stop thinking of her for a moment, the way her eyes meet perfectly with his… Or was it the way her eyes seemed to sparkle? Milori had never felt this way before about anyone, he let out a long sigh. He tightened his grip on the dress he was holding. '_Snap out of it Milori'_ he thought to himself, how could he feel this way about a person he knew could never feel the same about him? I guess Milori was just accidentally in love… Just how much that love would grow over time, only time could tell.

Milori and Alfred had just finished when they heard the distinct sound of the front door creaking open. Soon after the house was filled with the sound of two little girls screaming in joy 'We are princesses!'. Milori couldn't help but smile at the sound, he had always wanted a family of his own, a beautiful wife at his side as they watched the children play. Alfred came to meet the twins for the first time, he missed the sound of laughter, the last time he had heard laughter like that was the day Clarion had run away...

*FlashBack*

The day was Friday, it was mid-winter, the wind was like ice as it whistled through the trees. The castle was quite as usual, expect in one special princesses room. As Alfred made his way down the darkly lit hall he could hear someone crying. As he made way down the long corridor, he found the source of the crying, it was coming from princess Clarion's room. Alfred took a deep breath as he pushed against the grand oak doors. Clarion was lying on her queen-sized bed with her beautiful face deep in her pillow. Alfred made his way over to her side, she had not even looked up when she heard him enter her chambers. Alfred sat beside Clarion and placed a loving hand on her back.

"My dear, what is wrong?" Clarion slowly lifted her head, her eyes were blood red from hours of crying, and her sapphire eyes seemed to have lost some of their glorious glow. The happiness seemed to have drained from her, he had known she was unhappy, but today she seemed worse than ever.

"Oh Alfred… I can not do this anymore…"

"Clarion it is your duty, I thought he was a nice gentleman."

"It is not just him… I want a life of my own, I am just not happy here. I do not believe I will ever be…I have lost hope!" At this Alfred placed both hands on Clarion's tear stained face.

"Clarion, I had no idea it was this bad. You should have come to me, you know I am here for you always…" Alfred pondered the situation for a moment. What could do that could make Clarion happy? Just then it hit him, oh course, why had he not thought of this before?

"Come with me my dear. I think I have something that will change your mind about your life. You can change the world when you are queen, you just need to learn how to believe."

"Believe in what Alfred?"

"I will show you." Alfred stood, he turned toward Clarion he held out a hand. Clarion took it and the pair made their way out of the castle and to the 'Grand Garden of Genovia'. When they arrived Clarion looked around for an answer to her problems. Her heart sank when nothing happened. The sun was setting over the horizon, she looked to Alfred for an answer but he said nothing. Until, the last rays of sun had left the sky, then and only then did he speak.

"Beautiful… don't you think?"

"Yes, but how is this suppose to help?" Alfred turned to face Clarion, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I want you to sing." As Alfred waved his hand the musicians came out of hiding, one by one they came out from behind shrubs and flowers.

"Alfred, I am forced to sing classical music everyday. I do not think this will help." Clarion turned to leave, but Alfred grabbed her arm.

"We are not singing classical music. I know how much you love to sing. You know what you have to believe in? Love, happiness, and most of all you must have hope." The band started to play and much to Clarion's excitement it was guitar music. Her mother and father hated anything that was not strings or piano, so Clarion had only ever heard a guitar once in her life.

"I think it is about time you and I had a proper dance." Clarion eyes lit up, she and Alfred started to dance. Alfred held her close, he had always been a father to Clarion ever since she was a young girl with braces. Alfred began to sign to Clarion, as he did the garden lit up! The flowers seemed to glow, every color of the rainbow was seen in the garden that night.

"Keep holding on… Just stay strong… You know I'm here for you… Cause you know were are gonna make it through…" Clarion and Alfred sung for what seemed like hours, she laughed and she finally knew what he had meant… As long as you have faith, trust, and love, anything was possible.

"Thank you Alfred. I have no idea what I would do without you." Clarion smiled at him, this night was the best night of her life, nothing could ruin it, but she was wrong…

"CLARION!" A voice yelled, Clarion knew that voice, it was none other than her father King Devereaux. Clarion let go of Alfred and turned to her father, the anger seemed to be spilling out of him like a volcano.

"What are you doing with this-this SERVANT?!"

"He is my friend father."

"No- no I will NOT have it! Get over here now Clarion!"

"Yes father." Clarion walked slowly over to her father, he looked ready to kill.

"He is a servant nothing more, do you understand me? I don't want you ever to talk to this slave ever again!" Clarion opened her mouth to protest but her father was not going to have it, he slapped Clarion as hard as he could. Clarion feel in pain, she could feel the warm blood fall from her nose and down her beautiful face. Clarion stood, her hot tears returning to her, blood now falling off her chin.

"If anyone asks you were hurt falling off your horse, am I understood?"

"Y-yes father."

"No get out of my sight, if you are to rule one day you must learn." Clarion ran back to her room as fast as her legs could carry her, she only hopped Devereaux would not hurt Alfred. As for Clarion that was the last time anyone saw Clarion Ree Renaldi Princess of Genovia.

*End of Flashback*

Ever since the day Alfred had seen Clarion's beautiful and loving face for the last time, was the day he had lost all hope. He had helped her through life, he had held her hand when she was scared, wiped away her tears, and most of all, he loved her like she was his own. The day Clarion left the palace, the castle seemed to lose that dazzle most people called magical.

When everyone was ready to leave for the airport, Alfred helped the children into the car leaving Clarion and Milori alone in the foster home. Clarion looked at her house for the last time, the life she always wanted, gone in the blink of an eye. Milori could tell she did not want to leave, something in her eyes, it was like he could read her thoughts.

"Clarion? You really loved this life didn't you?" His voice was calm and concerned, Clarion turned and looked into Milori's eyes. For that moment all she wanted to do was stare into his brown eyes, she felt strange, something in her stomach almost like butterflies. She could never get enough of Milori's English accent, all she wanted him to do was talk to her.

"Yes, it is not much… But it was home. Now I will just have to make a new home..."

"I would be honored to help you with that." Clarion and Milori couldn't help but gaze into each other's eyes, they both smiled at each other.

"Thank you Milori. It is nice to have a friend like you." Friend, Milori deep down wanted to be more than friends, maybe if he was a royal, things would be different. For now, friends was more than he could ever ask for.

"May I escort you to your carriage my lady?" Milori joked; he bowed and held his hand out for her.

"Why thank you." Clarion laughed and took his hand; she gave him a bow to thank him. He led Clarion to the limo, he let go of her hand to open the door but he wished he hadn't. Her touch made him feel like someone, for once someone thought he was and equal.

At the airport they made their way onto the rather large Genovian jet. Hour after hour went by, Elsa and Anna had managed to fall asleep in their sets, but Clarion couldn't rest. After all this time she was going back to Genovia. Clarion sighed, she gazed at the low ceiling above her.

"Are you alright, Clarion?" Milori was sitting beside her and to his right was Alfred who also looked over to make sure she was okay.

"I am find Milori, it has just been a long day that's all." Clarion reverted her gaze from the ceiling to Milori giving him a weak smile.

"Clarion, look out your window." Milori directed his glance from Clarion to the window. She turned her head to look and their looming in the distance was the magical castle she used to call home. Susan, Alex, and Dalton had heard Milori and were also looking out their window. Susan tapped Clarion from behind, and she tried to turn to see her the best she could in the tight space.

"Clarion I thought you said it was a castle?"

"Well… It is special that is all."

"Mom it's a tree" Milori let out a chuckle, he did his best to turn around to look at the three behind him.

"Wait until you see the inside, that is what makes it a castle." Milori and Clarion, turned back around as the plane started it's decent. She mouthed a 'Thank you' for explaining 'The Hollow' to Susan. Milori gave a node back; he leaned just slightly toward Clarion as he whispered in her ear.

"Welcome to Genovia."

* * *

**Well? :D We made it to Genovia! *screams in joy* YAY! THANK YOU for all your amazing reviews! I hope you are enjoying my story. :) Don't forget to review! Or PM me if you have any suggestions or questions. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The day was August 31st, 2003; the hour was four in the afternoon. An hour had gone by after the plane had touched down in Genovia; the group finally arrived at the grand front gates of 'The Hollow'. A tall man stood at entrance blocking their way, the gate looked like branches intertwining together at the ends of every other branch there was a small intricate leaf or flower. To the left of the Iron Gate was a guard's station; the station had different flowers and vines growing around the entire building, leaving room only for the small wooden door. A guard in navy blue pants and a white military coat came forward toward the limo. He reached the limo as Alfred rolled down the doors glass window.

"Why hello Alfred, Milori. Who do we have in the back?"

"Hello John… The princess has returned." Alfred whispered into John's ear. John looked up shocked he asked no further questions. John motioned to the gate's station to let them pass. The iron gates creaked open; when Alfred placed his hand on the shift he placed the car into drive.

"Long live, Princess Clarion." John said under his breath as the black limo drove past him.

In the meantime, the back of the limo closed off from the drivers set with a small closeable window. Elsa and Anna now extremely hipper seemed to be bouncing in their seats.

"Girls please calm down." Clarion laughed, as she watched her youngest bounce up and down in their seats.

"I REALLY want to play mommy! PLEASE!" Anna was now almost out of her seat pleading on the ground at Clarion feet.

"Yes, I want to play to! PLEASE!" Not two seconds after Anna, Elsa joined her, begging at their mothers feet.

"Hmm, maybe if you let me tickle you. Then I might let you play." Out of everything in the world both twin despised being tickled. Anna and Elsa look at her wide-eyed, they both quickly jumped back into their seats placing both hands in their laps.

"We can wait."

"Oh really? I think you need to be-" Before Clarion said 'tickled' she lunged over and started tickling both Anna and Elsa! The back of the limo roared with laughter, Susan, Alex, and Dalton couldn't help but laughing along. The three teenagers sat in the set across from Clarion and twins, closest to the window that separated the front from the back on the limo. As the laughter continued Milori pressed the button on the dashboard. The divider rolled down to reveal the front of the limo, Milori turned his head to see the laughing bunch that occupied the back seats.

"Excuse me, but if you look out your window we are about to go into the tunnel." Milori coughed before he spoke as not to interrupt.

"What's so special about a tunnel?" Alex spat looking utterly unimpressed. Susan pinched Alex for being so rude, he let out a small 'owch'.

"Ha, you will see." Milori turned back around, facing the front of the limo he pressed the black rounded button. The back of the limo made a creaking noise as the sun roof opened. As the car slowly drove into the tunnel. A glow could be seen in the distance as the car moved through the dark tunnel. To the childrens surprise the tunnel was not made out of concrete. It was made out of wood! The entire tunnel was the bottom of a giant tree. It's trunk had carvings of intricate swirls, inside the swirls was glowing lights of gold.

"Woah…" All three teens said as the limo finally came out of the tunnel.

"T-that was some tunnel. Was that a-a tree?" Susan stuttered, Clarion had seen these wonders before but the magical glow had always been her favorite.

"Yes sweet-heart, that is the second oldest tree on the grounds. It was made into a tunnel by the first royals that made 'The Hollow'." Clarion explained, using the knowledge she was told. Alfred heard what Clarion had told her children. He on the other hand knew what Clarion had told them was indeed a lie. A lie told to him by the King and Queen themselves… The secret of 'The Hollow' must forever remain a secret, if the world were to find out… The only word Alfred could think of was '_caius'_.

The limo finally drove arrived at the glorious castle. Alfred and Milori helped everyone out of the car and more servants came to get their bags. Before Clarion could tell her children to behave they were running around like crazy people. I mean who could blame them? They were staring at their new home, which was an enormous oak tree! It had the same intricate designs as the tunnel with the same golden glow.

"Kids! Please calm down!" Clarion pleaded, but to avail. They continued to run around and soon they made their way into the castle through the grand wooden doors. Before CLarion could chase them down Alfred placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A princess does not chase after her children. Don't worry Clarion I will back sure they don't get into any trouble." Alfred whispered into her ear. Clarion nodded, she knew she would have to change how she behaved.

"Thank you Alfred." Clarion replied gracefully, turning her gaze to Milori, who she did not realize had been staring at her since she had gotten out of the limo.

"Milori would you mind showing me to my room?"

"Oh course your highness." Milori bowed, he was so embarrassed. He couldn't believe he had been staring at Clarion that long. She was just so beautiful, his thoughts were only of Clarion since the moment he saw her. Clarion blushed as Milori held out his hand for her. Once she was in his arms, nothing else mattered.

"Please Milori, call me Clarion. Even here. I am not my parents, servants are people too and they deserve to be treated like equals." This made Milori's heart split in two. To hear those words, well, that was a dream come true.

"Thank you, Clarion." Milori thanked her with all his heart. Maybe there was hope for him and Clarion after all.

Milori led Princess Clarion to her room, as he opened the giant double doors her eyes lit up!

"Oh it's so beautiful! I love it!" Clarion gasped at her new room, the entire room had a golden glow to it. The king sized bed had Sapphire blue pillows and silk light gold sheets and matching comforter. Golden curtains adorned the windows and best of all she was not so alone this time.

"I am glad you like it. Alfred and I thought you would." Milori's English accent made her heart melt. There was just something about him, he was kind, gentle, and caring.

"You did this?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Milori" Milori was now blushing ever so slightly on the outside but on the inside he was gushing. Clarion walked over to him and gave him a warm hug. Her arms wrapped around his and after getting over the shock he returned the hug in full. After they parted, they both looked down at their feet.

"I better go now. You should change." Milori's voice seemed to shake.

"Oh, alright. You are right this is not what the future queen should wear. Will I see you at dinner?" Clarion regained her compostor she hadn't felt this way in so long.

"Depends..." Milori began thinking before he spoke, Clarion could tell he wanted to say something.

"Depends on what?" Milori looked into Clarion's eyes. The way she said that, so loving and caring. His fear slipped away.

"Do you want me there?" Milori looked at his feet cursing himself for acting so strange. Clarion moved closer to him, placing two fingered under his chin she lifted his head till their eyes meet yet again.

"It would be an honor if you would come. I would not want it any other way." Those words though few, ment so much. Milori, now blushing extremely hard, nodded his head and walked backwards out the door. He was almost safe when he hit a flower vase. Almost knocking it over, he quickly steadied the vase. Utterly embarrassed he turned and left, Clarion now alone in her room couldn't decide if Milori was clumsy or if… Clarion brushed that thought away. She made her way over to her large dark wooden wardrobe. Clarion grasped the intricate handles and pulled the doors open. Clarion gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. She had forgotten how much she loved Genovan dresses. She had been looking at all the bad in her past she forgot the good. Clarion searched for the perfect dress, she was about to give up when in the farthest corner she found the perfect dress.

Clarion dressed herself, placing her old clothes gently on her bed. She walked over to the mirror and almost fainted. Clarion couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her dress reached down to the floor, it had see through sleeves with golden sparkles, the dress feel perfectly around her body, and the top was a medium scoop. What Clarion loved best of all, the dress was her favorite shade of yellow and it had sparkles all along the bottom from her knees to her feet. She smiled and twirled in the mirror, dazzled by the dress. Though one thing was missing…Searching around she finally found what she was looking for. Pinning her caramel hair up into an elegant bun, and pulling her banges ever so slighly out so they prefectly shaped her face. Clarion took a deep breath in, and placed her old golden crown on her head. It sparkled in the evening light coming through her windows. The thin spirals of gold wire that made up the crown, wrapped around her head perfectly. Clarion was brought out of her thoughts by a small knock on her door.

"Come in." Clarion called in her normal loving voice. The doors slowly opened and a servant stepped in.

"Your highness, dinner is served." The woman smiled, she had brown hair and beautiful purple eyes. She wore a black dress that reached just below her knees and a white apron to match. Clarion stood and went to join the servant at her door.

"What is your name dear?" The woman looked amazed! Not one royal had asked for her name before.

"Oh, my name is Robyn my lady." Robyn smiled and bowed gracefully at Clarion.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Robyn. You may call me Clarion if you would like."

"Oh! Thank you Your High- I mean Clarion." Robyn hoped Clarion didn't hear her mistake. Clarion let out a cheerful laugh which made Robyn blush.

"Now Robyn, you said something about dinner."

"Yes! Right this way!" Robyn happily lead Clarion down the grand hall toward the dining room. For once Clarion was looking forward to what the future may bring at in 'The Hollow'. Alas, she wouldn't feel that way for long. For many miles away in another kingdom a great evil had heard of the princesses return to Genovia.

"My curse made each of them pay! But one little girl got away… I can feel my powers slowly returning… In the dark of the night she'll be through! Good bye… Clarion."

* * *

**Hehehehehhe I hope you liked it! :) 500 views! Thank you! My first evil person oh the story... Be prepared! I can't wait to see what happens at dinner! ;) Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! :) **


End file.
